Nightfall
by amelodysoftlysoaring
Summary: Armors don't have dreams, but souls do. Mother's day one-shot


_**Nightfall**_

The boy stepped out of the house and felt the wind ruffling his chestnut hair, closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the life in the prairie. He was waiting outside for his mother and brother to come outside. Today was mother's day so they would have a small picnic the three of them. If he were to tell his brother this, he would probably get mad, but in secret he also expected his father to come along as well.

"Al!" the boy turned around at the sound of his name being called by his brother. Ed was running towards him and he was smiling. His mother was coming right behind him with a small basket and a small checkered rug on it. They would walk all the way to a place surrounded by plenty of trees so they wouldn't be bothered by the midday sun up in the middle of the sky.

"I'm here, brother!" he called out loud. Once his mother placed herself by his side, she grabbed his hand, flashing that happy smile which both brothers adored, and the three of them began walking forward.

That day, before she had woken up, Ed and Al stepped out of bed earlier than usual to set up something nice for her; between the two of them they had transmuted a bouquet of mom's favorite flowers and then quietly placed it right next to her bed so she would see them right after waking up.

It almost worked out exactly like the brothers wanted to. Except that they made a little bit of noise while placing the bouquet next to her and so she woke up. Looking like they had just broken something, they nervously screamed "Happy Mother's day" and handed the bouquet to her. She looked pretty surprised at the beginning; some time had passed since they told her they had learned alchemy from one of their father's books but she didn't know they were able to performing this. After some seconds, she gracefully accepted the flowers and thanked the two of them, always keeping that smile on her face.

They sat down on their spot and their mother started taking out the things from the basket; food the three of them had made together; just a few sandwiches and a small jar of milk. Brother of course chose to go with orange juice. Shortly after eating, Ed stood up and suggested Al they'd practice more alchemy since mom had never seen them perform their alchemy outdoors. Al agreed and joined his brother in his quest for materials while they told their mother to wait right where she was sitting.

The brothers came back later with the ingredients in their hands but hiding them away from their mother. "Mom would you like to know how we made the flowers?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I'd love to." she said clapping her hands a little.

Ed had the materials behind him and Al had a piece of paper with the transmutation circle in it. They placed themselves and the materials in front of their mother like it was a show they were performing, prepared the materials for the transmutation all together and touched the circle. Blue sparks came out of it forming a bouquet just like the one they had made before except this one had narcissus flowers, the one they gave her in the morning had roses.

Amazed, their mother clapped even more surprised when she saw how a pile of random materials became such a beautiful flower arrangement, just like she did every time she got to see her wonderful kids resemble more and more like their father. Happily, she accepted the new flowers and handed out one sandwich for each of her sons and one for herself.

"Al….Al!" someone was calling his name but it couldn't be the two people in front of him, Alphonse thought. They were both laughing and eating.

"Al!"

He woke up. It was nightfall, and the present, sixteen year old version of his brother was standing in front of him, calling out for him. He heaved a sigh as he rested his armored body against the tree where he had told his brother to lay down for a while because they had to catch a train tomorrow so Al had suggested he'd rest up here where there was fresh air instead of at the train station. Al wondered if by any chance he had fallen asleep and had a dream.

"_Brother…"_

_Armors don't have dreams…_

"Jeez Al, I thought you were going to guard." Brother teased. "Good thing I wasn't that tired so I was half-conscious all the time." he laughed while he started picking up the suitcase.

"Al! Look up!" said brother pointing up at the sky. There was a shooting star and it passed just above them. "Did you wish for something, Al?" brother asked sarcastically, for he didn't believe in such things.

…_But souls do…_

He nodded.


End file.
